


Enough to drive an inkling insane

by Fredfazbear1983



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Mental Instability, Terrifying Sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fredfazbear1983/pseuds/Fredfazbear1983
Summary: Agent Three (Or more commonly known as Angella) had recently defeated the Octonozzle but after that victory over the boss, she discovers sounds that rattle her world forever
Relationships: None
Kudos: 2





	Enough to drive an inkling insane

Chapter One: The Discovery  
"Agent Three? Agent Three come in!" Cap'n Cuttlefish called out to the Inkling he had sent out not awhile ago. She quickly responded to the elder's call placing two fingers upon her left ear which had a microphone tucked into it. "Yeah, im here just in a bit of a tizzy." She said as the Octonozzle targeted her again forcing her to drop into squid form and hide away in her own ink which competed with the purple, almost pinkish, Octarian ink. Three, or more commonly known and referred to as Angella, was dashing to and fro to escape the barrage of purple balls the Octonozzle fired out. Quickly after it's assault it lost track of her, hiding behind a wall of sorts in her own ink to recover her ammo and health. Soon after she swapped her throwable from the usual Burst Bombs she was used to and used Seekers to divert the boss's attention, mechanical parts slowly going to the right. This was Agent Three's chance. She boosted up to the last weak spot and blasted away at it until the boss was weakened and she could splat the walls she needed to make her way towards the tentacle weak-spot atop of it's head. Finally, with no trouble whatsoever, the mechanical beast she fought long and hard against collapsed and her ink suddenly dominated the battlefield they fought so hard on. "Squiddo? Squiddo do you read me?" Angella would immediately answer with a simple "Loud and clear!" Before walking up to her prize, the Zapfish. All was dead silent or at least that's what Angella thought was happening. The subtle zipping and crackling of electricity that came from the creature was the only thing to be heard. But then as if out of nowhere Metal banging and multiple other sounds erupted from the bowels of the arena, the mixture of banging, creatures screaming as if they had crawled out of the deepest depths of hell itself, and bells ringing had made the Inkling agent weirded out and terrified to even move, as if paralyzed by fear, magenta eyes widening and her breath shaking up even her hands were riddled with fear as they shook on the holster of her weapons 'What in the name of all of Inkopolis are all of these sounds?!' Was the only thought that rushed to her mind. The Zapfish still zapping and crackling as she approached it and nabbed it. The sounds though still continued as if played on loop, Angella grabbed the Sunken Scroll along with the Zapfish and made her way back to Octo Valley. No back to Inkopolis to get her daily Turf War in... Oh what a mistake she made


End file.
